Tainted Innocence
by ren-ta-chan
Summary: [Usual pairings. R&R please.] Sakura, a beautiful village priestess, hears a confession from a dying old man. It makes her a guardian of an ancient ring, but in turn, takes away her voice and thrusts her into the world of darkness.


Tainted Innocence

Disclaimer : Never owned Naruto. How could I be THAT creative?

WARNING : SPOILERS FOR ANIME WATCHERS! Rated T first. New characters are in here, MANGA READERS!

Pairings : Various pairings.

Length : As soon as I think it fits to stop the story.

Summary : Sakura, a beautiful village priestess, hears a confession from a dying old man. It makes her a guardian of an ancient ring, but in turn, takes away her voice and thrusts her into the world of darkness.

Settings : Church.

A/N : Heh. I woke up today with this story in mind. Let's see myself complete it in one day and submit it.

Read & Review please!

_Prologue_ :

The thin layer of wood, patterned with tiny holes, enough to see the shape of the person confessing to her. The hunched back, the voice, told her it was an old man but the rasped voice told her he was injured. She stood up to move to the opposite side of her booth to help the man, but stopped her as the old man drawled, "I am but a dying man, there is no need for you to help me... child. My confessions, will give consequences different than passing down to that of the same gender of a male. You, a woman-child no less, will be burdened greatly, but it is the only way... For you to be immortal and you are the only one I see to have a pure heart."

Sakura hesitated and took her seat from before, staring at the old man suspiciously.

"Sir, are you sure-" The old man, held up his hand and continued his words, "Do not interrupt me child, as I do not have much time left on this earth. What I am about to say will change your life dramatically, which a priestess with a pure heart such as you, would be able to handle this responsibility..."

The old man paused and continued once again, "This secret, if passed down to a male, he would die early and his future dreams would diminish because of his responsibility, it is easier if one were to pass on the secret early, to end this pain... There is another matter however, on passing this secret to the females. It is not unheard of, as my ancestors themselves have tried it, but only those of the purest heart would be able to attain the secret. If you are indeed pure at heart, you would be immortal but mute, if you are not, you would have the curse of us males..." He coughed into his hand and put his face closer to the screen made of wood, patterned with holes and whispered the secret.

"It is done, child. If you experience aches behind your back, it is normal if you were to attain immortality, but something else must be done before _it_ appears and _he_ will come to make _it_ appear. If you experience nothing at all, I wish you the best of luck..." The old man muttered before his figure disappeared before the girl's eyes.

The pink-haired girl stepped out of her booth and into the recently occupied one by the old man. On the chair, there was a pile of white powder, as she identified as ashes with something shiny poking out from it.

She frowned and pick it up, identifying it as a ring. The ring was a simple design, with it being totally silver, it's middle was also silver, but with a black lining seperating it being like a second ring in the middle as it is able to twist it around.

The pink-haired girl curiously spoke out as many would have when in confusion, but found she could not. She gasped, which was still possible as gasping did not contain any words in it. Her intelligent and quick mind all pointed out to a certain thing.

_Immortality._

-

"Keh. The chakra strings has diminished. He must have died. Knew that old man couldn't last long enough. What now, Sasuke-teme?"

"Che. Don't be impatient dobe. Something is going to happen and it's _good_." The man named Sasuke smirked at his instincts. His companion chuckled but replied nonetheless, "Now don't get too cocky on me teme-_kun_. Anyway, we should get a move on. _He_ doesn't like it when we report back to him late. Besides, I want to go back to Hinata-chan."

Sasuke's eyes darkened at the mention of the guy their working for.

"Aa... dobe-_kun_. But listen to you, 'I want to go back to Hinata-chan.'" Sasuke mocked.

"Tch! Whatever Sasuke-teme. My words are so cool that you have to co- OUCH!" His sentence got interrupted as a stone flew and hit him in the head. "Shut up dobe. You'll alert _him_ that we're talking instead of doing our mission." His comrade pouted and followed Sasuke through the thick trees of the forest.

-

Okay. So she was mute now. It also made things worse when her back was beginning to ache. BUT! ACHE, HER BLOODY ASS! IT was aching very, with emphasis, **VERY VERY** painfully! It felt like someone stabbed two holes in her back a few centimetres away from each other both at equal heights. She gasped as pain tore through her.

The pink-haired priest cursed, not outloud due to her situation of being mute. Why did she have to be kind? She should have persisted that she wasn't THAT pure-hearted...

She sighed but stopped, feeling alert when she felt someone watching her. She turned behind and looked at a dark corner.

Her muteness made her unable to asked who that person was and she stared at the corner until a figure came to light. The man was dressed in black, yet, there was not enough light to see the man's face.

"I've finally found you. The girl my father bestowed the responsibility on. _My_ angel, _my_ destined, _my_ true love." The man spoke while she widened her eyes trying to protest, but alas, the curse would not let her voice out her opinions. But couldn't help but find those words, somehow... _Familiar._

A terrible pain shot trough her and found something pulling out from her back. She fell on her hands and knees panting for air at the agony. A light touch stroked her face and the man whispered against her ear, "The words I have said for your wings to be shown, you are truly destined to be mine, _my_ Sakura."

How he got to her so fast, she would never figured out as she fainted from the pain, not seeing the white feathers floating about from coming out from it's master's body abruptly. White, but tainted with blood.

The man lifted her up, gently and wary of her wings. He suddenly sneered when he felt two chakras coming their way in the church. He held Sakura tightly and jumped out from a window, away from the ninjas approaching which was easy to figure out since only ninjas would be able to move so much stealthily and jumped to his mind in place where Sakura was to be his. His only. After all, they were probably the both only living immortals except, _them_. Those pests prodding into Sakura's and his business.

'_I told them not to interfere. How annoying._'

They would never get their hands on his Sakura. No one except him would be allowed to touch her.

-

A cookie for those who figured out the stranger. Okay. So there wasn't REALLY any clues. So... was it Itachi? Sasori? Or -gasp!- OROCHIMARU! Ok just kidding... I don't favour a sixteen year old girl, that's right, Sakura is sixteen and as I was saying, I don't favour her getting it on with a FIFTY YEAR OLD guy. No offense to those who support those pairings, but... See who you can guess the stranger is.

Plus... who is Naruto and Sasuke talking about? Is it related to the guy who says he destined to be with Sakura, AND, making Sakura's feathers appear? With added bonus of how the guy would know Naruto and Sasuke were slacking off their job/mission. All will be revealed in the next chapter.

BUT! A hint on how the guy would know, HARRY POTTER fans, think hard on Voldemort's way of calling the Death Eaters. Now, think hard on WHICH group Naruto and Sasuke are likely to be in and under the watchful eye of who! Now don't think that the figure in the last part would be Naruto and Sasuke's boss... I'll leave you that to think about.

Read & Review Please!


End file.
